Not in Zootopia Anymore
by KateTheaSeawing
Summary: Ok, so you know the jaguar man, Monches? Well I did this from his daughters point of view. It happens after the events of the movie. Aaand she might end up in the human world. (spoiler: SHE DOES! Squeee!)
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! First FanFic EVER! I'm SOOOOO exited you have no idea! I've been working on this FOR-FREAKING-EVER! Really hope you like it, leave a comment, and happy reading!**

Chapter 1

 _Bang-Crash-Clatter-Bang!_

Sixteen year old Leila Monches bright yellow eyes snapped oped. A brief feeling of fear coursed through her body causing her claws to unsheathe, she quickly sat up in bed and looked around frantically. She did a quick sweep and inventory check of her light blue painted room, her cluttered white desk, and her slightly less cluttered white dresser. Then she realized that sound was probably her deaf grandma making breakfast for herself, Leila, and her brothers and sister. Leila yawned, stretched, glanced at the clock (it was 9:26) and decided that she probably won't be able to get back to sleep. She stumbled down the stairs in her blue starry pajamas into the kitchen. Her brother Ethan was already at the table eating a stack of pancakes. She sat down beside him and grabbed a stack of three for herself.

"Hey, what was that crash earlier?" She asked.

"Grandma" he simply replied. She should have known better than to expect him to answer in more than one word and went back to her breakfast.

She and Ethan looked very different from each other, actually, she didn't look like anyone in her family except her dad. All of her siblings and family had the traditional yellow fur with brown spots that most jaguars had, but her and her dad both had black fur. Speaking of her dad…

She finished up her breakfast, walked over to Grandma Jammu and signed " _When are we going to see Dad today?_ " She asked. Her dad had been one of the many victims of the night-howler scheme by former Mayor Bellwether. He had disappeared last month when mom died in a car crash and apparently he had been attacked during his job by an otter turned savage, so when the police found him he was an emotional wreck. She couldn't wait to see him again though.

" _Visiting hours are from twelve to eight, so Grandpa's going to take us some time after lunch. Can you go get your siblings down here soon, I don't want them to sleep all day._ " Grandma answered.

After signing a , _Sure thing Grandma,_ and clearing her plate she bounded up the stairs to her brother Matthew's room. She silently eased open the door that was plastered with signs that said 'Do Not Enter' and 'Trespassers Will Be Clawed On Sight'. She crept over to his black bed in his black room, crouched on the floor as to avoid any attacks by him, and yelled.

" **GOOOOOD MOOORRRNIIIIING!** "

She heard a scream that was muffled by a comforter and the rustling of sheets. She bolted out with the angry yell of 'Leilaaa!' clinging to her tail.

Next she went in her sister Rose's room. Rose's door was ajar and was white with carefully painted vines outlining it. Creeping in to the bright green room, she crept over to her sisters bed and climbed onto the far side of the white blanket. She started to repeatedly jump on the bed and yelling 'Wake. Up! Wake. Up! Wake. Up!'. She paused for a moment to peer down at Rose to see if she was a wake yet and saw the slightest sliver of blue eyes. She was about to resume her jumping and chanting when she felt something grab her ankle. Leila fell off the bed with a _thump_ and looked up to see what tripped her. She found her sister giggling uncontrollably and realized that she had fallen victim to one of Rose's pranks.

Swatting Rose with her tail she said "There's pancakes for breakfast and we're seeing Dad after lunch. Oh, and Watch out for Matthew, he's probably a bit grumpy right now."

"What did you do?" Rose asked accusingly.

"Grandma asked me to wake you guys up, so I did." I replied.

She rolled her bright blue eyes "Yeah right. Now get out so I can change into real cloths." I left and decided that I should probably go get dressed to. When I got to my room and closed my plain white door and I went over to my desk to try and find my phone. Eventually I found it under the stack of papers that I need for my honers english summer project (was not looking forward to doing that). First I checked the weather (high of 87 and sunny with a scheduled rain shower this evening in the Jungle District) then checked my messages. I had a text from my lemur friend, Heather. She wanted to apologies to me for calling me a 'mindless predator that shouldn't be allowed near civilized prey'. She wanted me to come by some time and maybe we could go to the spa together. I wasn't sure if I wanted to forgive her yet but I texted back 'Sorry not today got 2 see my dad. Maybe Tuesday? TTYL'

I walked over to my closet and picked out a pink tank top and a pair of jean shorts. Today was going to be a good day and I knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Today wasn't going as great as Leila had hoped. First of all, her dad hadn't gotten the cure yet and so they could only see him through a glass wall. She had hoped that he might recognize them but all he did was growl and pace. Leila would never admit it, but she shed a few tears seeing what happened to her dad. Second, on the way home Grandpa stopped at an ice-cream place to try to and cheer us up. It didn't work. The deer who ran the place refused to serve predators like us and we were kicked out. And finally, the car ran out of gas a mile from home so me, Ethan, Matthew, and Rose had to push it all the way there. By the time we got home I was in a very bad mood and shut myself in my room.  
After a while I got tired of being in one place so I dug my phone out of my purse, grabbed one of the few still working pairs of earbuds that I had, and went for a run. I knew of this secret path on the forest floor that nobody was ever on. I ran to some new song by my favorite group, Radioactive Savanna, and just enjoyed the feel of the wind in my fur. As I was running I noticed a smaller trail breaking off of the one I was on right now, curious I turned down that one instead of going strait.  
She would have to remember this place, because it was just b-e-a-utiful! There were knee high flowers lining the path in a variety of colors ranging from pale pink, to snow white, to dark blue-purple. The trees overhead were lower than most that she normally saw in the Rainforest District but the sun shown through the leaves and dappled the ground with different shades of green, light, and shadow. She ran for about ten more minutes until she saw someone standing in the middle of the path, based on their hight it was ether a squirrel or a rabbit. Then Leila realized that they weren't wearing any cloths. _That's disgusting you weirdo!_ She thought, her tail lashing and her ears swiveling back in anger.  
"Hey!' She yelled catching the squirrels attention "Put some cloths on you perv!" The guy scampered off the path on all fours. Leila was stunned, her ears relaxed and her tail moved slower. What the heck was wrong with that mammal?! Why was he naked and running around on all fours!? _That was probably a squirrel turned savage or something, but then why didn't he attack me?_ _._ She thought  
She uneasily decided to turn around and just head back incase she ran into that guy again. After about half an hour she realized that something was wrong. This path wasn't that long, she'd barley been on it for fifteen minutes! She pulled her phone out of her back pocket to check the time and realized that she'd been out here for almost an hour. Leila put her phone away and ran faster, maybe she was just going too slow and she'd find the main path soon. /p  
After awhile the trees seemed like they were starting to thin and there were less flowers and a wider path, just one more turn. She came to a small brown wooden building with several other mammals around it. They all seemed to be the same species of monkey that was hairless except for on their heads, they also had no tails like most monkeys do. _They're apes then, apes don't have tails._ All the same, she pulled out her earbuds and walked up to one who was talking to another ape. The one that was facing her saw her and froze, a look of fear spreading across his face. I tapped the shoulder of the girl he was talking to in order to get her attention. She turned around and froze as well, the same look passing over her face. _Probably scared because I'm a big scary predator. Seriously, I'm not gonna hurt anybody!_ She thought.  
"Hey, I'm kinda lost and-" the girl ape screamed. The guy yelled "PANTHER!" They both ran away screaming. More of the moneys looked over at me then ran away screaming. What the heck was going on!/p  
"No, no! Don't run away!" I called reaching out to a boy about my age who ran near me "Seriously! What do you think I'm gonna do? Eat you?" The boy gave me a weird look that was half scared, half confused, and ran away.  
"Wait!" She screamed. No one stopped. _What's going on? I shouldn't have seemed that threatening._ She jogged away from the crazy apes hopping to find some more friendly mammals. She noticed that there was a box of pamphlets labeled 'maps' on the building and went to go grab one. It said 'Welcome to Asburg County Zoo' on the front. She had no idea what a zoo was or where 'Asburg' was. She was starting to get a bit freaked out. Where the heck was she? Leila opened the map and was immediately confused. There were places labeled 'Reptile House' and 'Aviary' and 'Elephant Paddock'. She looked at the building she was near, all the apes had run away, and saw it was labeled information. She looked for that on the map and saw it was in- Wait does that say Rainforest District?! What was going on!? She looked closer at the map and saw a place labeled 'Big Cat House' that was about the direction she had just come from.  
Just then more of the hairless apes came, they were in uniforms with black armor and were caring tranquilizer guns. Leila was terrified now. She was in a weird place, with weird mammals, with apes who were trying to shoot her. Panicking she ran, and not the leisurely jog she had been on just a few minuets ago. No this was a full out fear fueled sprint. She could hear the guys behind her shout and fire a few rounds, thankfully they missed. she was a good runner but she was exhausted, the adrenalin in her system could only push her so far. She saw a fence and, without thinking, jumped over. The fall was longer than the jump over and she landed in the dirt with a painful thud but the guys in the armor thundered past without looking her way. _Now where am I?_ She thought. She turned around and cursed silently, just her luck. 


	3. Chapter 3

She was in the lions den, literally. She was in a pit with three savage lion girls. _Oh jeez_ /She thought _i'm going to be eaten alive by three naked lionesses._ One had spotted Leila and growled to her pride mates who all swerved their golden heads to look at her. They started to growl and creep over to her threateningly. Her ears flattened on her head in fear and her eyes widened as she backed up as far as she could only to find the stone wall behind her. She wanted to turn around and see if she could climb it but something told her that if she turned her back to the lionesses she would get attacked. Panicked thoughts were racing through her head at ninety miles per hour, her heart was beating faster, and she knew that if she didn't do something emright now she would become meat scraps.

Suddenly she found herself running at the the savage lions, they stopped in their tracks, and she took a running leap over them. She felt something graze her ankle but didn't have time to think about it because the ground was coming up fast. On instinct she put out her front paws, landed on them, and rolled into a summersault. She sprang up to see the lionesses turning around to chase her and began running again. It seemed like that's all she would do today, run. Leila scanned the area and found that it was relatively small, maybe twice the size of her kitchen. Then she spotted a ladder it was at least six feet off the ground, but if she took a running jump at it she should be able to grab it and climb out. She glanced behind her to see the girls were almost right on her tail, one actually took a swing at it. She was about three seconds away from the ladder.

Three. She put on a last burst of speed.  
Two. She prepared to jump.  
One! She flew threw the air and hit the unforgiving metal hard, she gripped the rung with her paws like her life depended on it. _Wait it actually does depend on it_ She thought . She could hear the lionesses under her, climbed up as fast as she could, and flopped over the fence exhausted. She needed water, food, and most importantly, sleep. But before she could get any of that she needed to get out of this crazy place. Leila fished the crumpled map out of her pocket and tried to figure out where she was now and where the nearest exit was. Thats when the pain hit.  
It was her ankle, she was bleeding. One of the lionesses must have caught her with her claws. Pain was radiating from the wound as she held it with her paws and her tail was lashing back and forth. Leila took a peak at the scratch but there was so much blood, she just covered it up again closed her eyes and pinned her ears to her head with disgust. She looked around and spotted a napkin floating by her, she grabbed it and pushed it on the cut. That would have to be enough for now.  
Leaning back against the fence, she unfolded the map again and found the lion pits (There were two, one for the girls and one for the boys), and found that there was only one exit. To get there she had to go right, walk until she came to the bears' enclosure, then take a left, and the exit was on the other side of the panda pagoda. She set off, not noticing that there was none of the hairless apes around like where she came in.

********************************

 _There it is,_ She thought, _the exit, finally!_ She was about to go speed limping towards it but froze. The ape guards were back. She crouched down in the shadow of a souvenir cart. Looking at the gate again she noticed that it was closed. _Dang it!_ She thought _They must think that i'm an escaped savage or something. But hold on, why are there only one species on guard? And why don't I know what they are? And_ why _are all the other mammals savage here!?_  
These thoughts were racing through her head when something grabbed her shirt. She screamed and unsheathed her claws in panic.  
"Let go of me! I'm not like the other mammals here!" She writhed in the apes five fingered grip until it dropped her. Leila jumped to her feet and spun around. The one that grabbed her had a shocked look in his face and his companions mirrored his expression. He had floppy brown fur on his head, tan skin, and rich brown eyes that were wide with surprise.  
"You don't just grab a leopard like that" She yelled "I could have clawed you!" She exclaimed holding out the paw for emphases, sheathing her claws. She sighed, "Can you just tell me where I am? How far away is Zootopia? She looked at them desperately.  
The one closest to her, the one that had grabbed her, stepped closer cautiously. "Y-you're in Asburg m… miss? Ca- can you t-tell u- me how y-you got um… here?" he looked on the verge of bolting if I made any move toward him so I stayed very still. "I don't know. I… I _appeared_ I guess, near the…um... the big cats house?" I started to talk faster "But one minute I was just going for a run to clear my head then I saw this naked squirrel, and I saw a whole bunch of… wait, what species are you?"  
"Human." one with almost white skin and reddish fur whispered.  
"Yeah, I saw a large group of humans near an information kiosk and they all ran away, and you guys chased me, and I fell in a pit with three savage lionesses, and… and…" I trailed of and looked at the humans, my ears flicking up, "I just want to go home, today has been a really bad day. Do you know how far I am from Zootopia?" They all glanced at each other, her tail started to wave back and forth slowly with unease.  
The guy she had been talking to now seemed more nervous than scarred, "I'm sorry b-but we don't know where… did you say Z-Zootopia?" She nodded and flicked her tail for emphasis "Ok, we don't know where 'Zootopia' is and, a-as far as I know, no one has ever s-seen any… thing quite like you." The man said, gesturing at her.  
Leila was shocked. "B-but what about those guys in the cages and stuff," She pointed at the pandas who were currently munching on bamboo" they couldn't have always been like that, right? I mean, they just ate a night-howler flower or something, right? Isn't this some kind of weird hospital or something?" I was getting confused looks now. "Back home there was this whole thing where predators were being framed for being unsafe to be around 'cuz someone was shooting them with night-howler essence, or something, and making them go savage. Isn't that whats happening here?" Leila asked, looking from one human o another.  
The man walked closer to her with a sad look on his strange, furless face, and said. "I'm sorry but all the animals here are… 'savage' as you call it. Humans are the only evolved species that we know of." He put his pale, five toed paw on her shoulder as a look of horror creeped across her face. "Why don't you come with us" he said "My name's Andrew, we'll help you figure this out" Stunned, Leila just followed him quietly. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so it may be a while before I can add another chapter. The only reason this story is actually on this site is because I'm out of town and in a hotel with WiFi. (My insane step-dad thinks that WiFi will mess up your brain and give you cancer) So if you like this story don't hold your breath for the next chapter. I will add more eventually though.**

"Andrew led her to a building with a lot of plush animals but, unlike most dolls, none of them had cloths on. They walked through a door behind the counter into what looked like a break room.  
He paused and looked at her with a nervous look, "Um… do- do you want anything to… e-eat?" He seemed strangely uncomfortable with the question.  
"Sure!" Leila said, her ears pricking up at the mention of food "Do you have any Paw-tarts? I love the chocolate fudge kind, they're my favorite!"  
For some reason a look of relief mixed with confusion swept across his face "Uh, yeah, we have Pop-tarts but only the cinnamon kind, is that ok?" he asked while reaching into one of the pantries.  
"Sure!" I reapplied and took the silver package from his outstretched paw. She noticed that it said 'pop' instead of 'paw' but figured it was pretty much the same thing. Unsheathing one claw, Leila swiftly tore through the metallic wrapper and took a bite of the breakfast treat. She sat down at the table and silently watched Andrew make a cup of coffee. When he was done he sat down on the other side of the table with her. He started to fidget and looked like he wanted to ask something.  
"Come on, spit it out." She said, earning a surprised look from the human,"I know you want to ask me something, don't be scared," she took a bite of the pop-tart "I'm not gonna hurt you" She tried to say reassuringly.  
He fidgeted a bit more with his cup, took a sip, and said, "So… do you… um- hunt? And stuff? Like eat meat?" A look of horror spread over her face and her ears swiveled back. "I mean" he continued, a bit flustered "You said 'predators' earlier, so I was just wondering… how does that work? If you live side by side with… well…" He trailed off, suddenly finding his coffee very interesting.  
"No. I don't eat _meat_." She said, disgusted. "That would be cannibalism!" A bit uncomfortable, she changed the subject, "So why did you grab me earlier when I was behind the souvenir stand?" she asked.  
"Oh," he said, looking up again "I thought that you were someone that hadn't left when the park was evacuated. You could imagine how surprised I was to find, not one of my cats, but an anthropomorphic black jaguar!" He laughed and she tried to imagine how she would react if she were in his paws.  
"What do you mean 'one of your cats'?" she asked, curious.  
Andrew stopped laughing and looked uncomfortable again "I- uh, that's my job here. I'm in charge of taking care of all the- um big cats, like th-the lions, a-and um… yeah."  
"Oh," she said, a bit uncomfortable too now, "Um…" she crumpled up the empty wrapper in her paws nervously "So, how long do you think I'm gonna be here? And," she glanced at the clock on the microwave ( 7:19) "where can I stay? It's starting to get late."  
"I don't know how long you're gonna be here, but I do have a place you can stay for now. My daughter, Alena, moved to California to become a marine biologist two months ago and me and my wife haven't touched her room sense, so I guess you stay with us for now. Is that ok?" Andrew asked while cleaning out his cup in the sink.  
"Oh, sure. I don't mind at all. I really miss home though…" Leila trailed off. She wondered what her brothers and sister were doing right now, probably getting ready to watch a movie, like they did every friday. Or maybe they were out looking for her. She decided not to dwell on it.  
"Oh, and I hope you don't mind," Andrew was at the door now and she quickly got up to follow, throwing out her 'pop-tart' wrapper on the way "But I also have a son that I need to go get before we leave, I've been bringing him to work this week to help out. He's in the ticket office right now. And I also have some duties that I need to take care of so maybe you can hang out with him for a little bit."  
"Sure" Leila replied casually "I don't mind" She followed him out the door and back through the gift shop. She was actually more than a bit nervous, but she couldn't figure out why. When they finally reached the ticket office it felt like butterflies were doing the tango in her stomach.  
Andrew opened the door and stuck his head in, "Daniel! Come out here! There's someone I want you to meet!" She heard a muffled reply from inside and some shuffling, a bang, a shout then out stumbled a human boy about her age with the same tan skin and brown hair as his dad and shocking blue eyes. He was rubbing his elbow and mumbling something under his breath until he looked up and caught sight of her and froze, his elbow forgotten.  
Andrew stepped between them and faced his son. "Danny, this is…" he turned to her and whispered "What's your name?"  
"Leila" she whispered back, still staring at Danny nervously twitching her tail.  
"Danny, this is Leila. She uh, well she's going to stay with us for awhile and I was thinking she hang out with you until I'm finished with, uh, my job." Andrew looked over at her encouragingly and she offered a little wave at Danny.  
"So uh, I'll just go finish up and I'll be back in an hour or so. Ok?" Andrew said then left without waiting for a response leaving Leila and Danny staring awkwardly at each other.  
"I saw you earlier today." Danny said suddenly, making her jump and her ears to go up.  
"What?" she asked, confused.  
"At the information desk" he said "You asked me if I thought you were going to eat me." he explained. She vaguely remembered yelling that and now felt a little embarrassed.  
"I didn't" said Danny, surprising her again.  
"You didn't what?" she asked again.  
"I didn't think you were going to eat me. Sure I was a bit scared because I've never seen a panther, or any other animal, like you before, but…." he trailed off.  
"Actually," said Leila "I'm a black leopard, but I get that a lot. I don't look anything like the rest of my family except my dad." her voice cracked with emotion at the mention of her dad and a chilly breeze blew threw her fur making her shiver.  
"Hey do you want to come inside?" asked Danny holding open the door of the ticket office. She nodded and walked into the brightly lit and surprisingly large room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There was a fly trapped in the room with them and whenever it came near her head one of her ears would twitch involuntarily. It was starting to make her kind of jumpy and Danny wouldn't stop staring. She tried desperately to think of something to say to break the _extremely_ awkward silence.

"So, um" she started, he looked over at her and she frantically tried to think of something to say. "Do you like music?" she finally chocked out. Leila was mentally cursing herself _'do you like music?! Dur tur Duur. I'm so stupid! What kind of question is that!? Do you like music! I-_

"Yeah," he said, interrupting her self-cursing thoughts, "My favorite band is Fall Out Boy, do you know them?" he asked.

She had not. "No, do you have any music by them?" this was going ok, so far so good.

He pulled out a phone with a red case with flames and a black phoenix on it. "Sure, just let me find a good one" He started poking at the screen and quietly murmuring under his breath. Finally he seemed to find a good one and hit play. Some music started to play.

"This one's called Young Volcanoes" he said.

 _When Rome's in ruins_

 _We are the lions_

 _Free of the coliseums_

 _In poisoned places_

 _We are the anti-venom_

 _We're the beginning of the end_

 _Tonight_

 _The foxes hunt the hounds_

 _It's all over now_

 _Before it has begun_

 _And we've already won_

The song kept going for a while, she really enjoyed it and started to move to the beat and swish her tail to the words. Something seemed familiar about it but she couldn't place it. When the song was over another one started but Danny cut it off before the lyrics started.

"That's one of my favorites, I also really like Save Rock and Roll, American Beauty/American Psycho, and Rat A Tat. Do you have a favorite group?" He seemed genially interested in her so she pulled out her phone(which had a picture of a black dandelion with a light blue background on the case) too and started scrolling.

"Yeah, I really love Radioactive Savanna! They are just awesome!" There's this one song by them that I'll listen to over and over again. It's called Dancing Earthquakes." She tapped play and the song started.

 _With towns in rubble_

 _We are the rebels_

 _Free of the rules and strictures_

 _In empty places_

 _We are the pioneers_

 _We are the ending of the start_

 _And now_

 _the small surpass the big_

 _It's all finished now_

 _Before it can begin_

 _All we did is win_

Danny seemed to like the song except he had a strange expression on his face.

"Doesn't that song sound a lot like Young Volcanos?" He asked. Realization descended over Leila.

"Oh my gosh, it does! That's so weird! I wonder if any other songs we know match too?" They looked at each other in excitement and quickly set to work. After almost an hour of comparing songs, Andrew came back saying that it was time to go.

"Dad! Look at what we figured out!" Exclaimed Danny, showing his dad two of the songs they had found that were similar. "Wouldn't Mom just love this?"

He listened in intreats and a look of mild shock spread over his face. "Wow, this is pretty neat. You'll definitely have to show this to your mother, she'll go absolutely nuts over this." Danny smiled.

Leila got up from the seat she had been in for the last hour but immediately fell down again, falling into a large stack of papers.

"Ow!' She murmured, rubbing the ankle that had betrayed her. It was the one the lioness has clawed, she'd completely forgotten about that. Andrew rushed over and crouched next to her.

"That's a deep scratch, do you want me to look at it? I could probably also get you a getter bandage than a greasy napkin." He suggested, peering at her injury.

She looked over at him and managed a half-grimace-half-smile-thing and nodded. "That would be great, thank you." Danny and Andrew helped her stand and the three of them slowly made their way to the clinic where Andrew works.


	6. Chapter 6

Leila was sitting on a metal examination table with her hurt leg stretched out, Andrew was just finishing tying the new bandage around her ankle. Danny was in the conner looking a bit concerned while also doing something on his phone.

"There." Said Andrew, surprising Leila and causing her ears to shoot up. Danny also looked up in surprise. "All finished and good as new. It'll take a while to heal completely but you should be fine, just keep it clean so it doesn't get infected or anything. Ok?" Leila wiggled her toes experimentally and moved her foot. "Ok." She said cheerfully flashing a smile. Carefully she stepped down from the table and put pressure on her hurt ankle, there was a slight pain but at least she could walk without it falling out from under her. Andrew held out an arm but she waved it away confident she wouldn't fall again.

As she took another step, she wobbled a bit but was ok and didn't fall. "Thanks again Andrew. I hadn't realized how bad that cut was. " Leila said, walking around the room experimentally. "stupid lions." She muttered.

Andrew chuckled a little, "Yeah, the girls can be a bit territorial. It's a good thing that someone forgot to pull up the service ladder last time the enclosure was cleaned."

"So you just jumped over the wall without thinking there might be anything, I don't know, _dangerous_ on the other side!?" Exclaimed Danny for the second time.

Leila shrugged, "That didn't even cross my mind at the time, I was just really freaked out by all the screaming humans and the ones in black armor with the guns. If you were me in that situation, you wouldn't have thought twice either." She said surprisingly calm.

He looked at her for a bit before going back to his phone then shoving it in his pocket. "Alright, so time to go home now?" Asked Danny as he started to walk towards the door.

Andrew began following him then stopped, "Um, yeah. Could you call your Mom to let her know about Leila? I don't want her to be too freaked out." He looked over at Leila as she tried not to feel like she was intruding. "No offense." he said apologetically. She just smiled, not knowing what he could possibly be talking about and why she should be offended, she knew how these people rect to her.

"Sure," replied Danny, "just give me a minute." They all walked out of the building and Danny went to go find someplace quiet. Andrew looked at Leila and sighed. Confused as leopard-ly possible Leila looked to Andrew for answers. He doesn't notice her looking at him at first but eventually he looks over at her and sighs.

"I guess that I should probably warn you about the situation we're about to be in." Andrew let out warily. "So, my wife, Bethany, she's a scientist. She, uh.. she studies, well, the possibility of other dimensions, actualy she has a doctorate in the theory." He grins at her, lets out a small laugh, and put one hand behind his neck. But the thing, um, the thing I want to warn you about is…um. Good God this is awaked!" He lets out another nervous laugh and Leila started to get uncomftorable. Whatever it was it couldn't be _that_ bad.

"Ok, I'll just spit it out." He takes a deep breath and "We have a pet cat." He looks at her expectantly but she had no idea what a 'pet' was, but whatever that meant it sounded… awkward.

She took a deep breath and let it out again "Whatever a 'pet' means I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it might be. Probably. And I'll try not to freak out your wife too much or… let her, um freak me out… either." Her tail slowly lashed behind her in a twitching sort of way. What in the world was she getting herself into?

A look of relief washed over Andrews face and he was about to say something when Danny came back in the medical room they'd been in for the last thirty minutes.

"Hey, I called mom. I don't really think she was really taking me seriously. The second I told her that a leopard girl was going to be staying with us I kinda lost her. Oh and I also told her to put China away so she doesn't freak out when she… sees Leila."

"Alrighty then" Andrew said picking up his bag off the floor "Lets head out to the car, We're having tacos for dinner tonight!" He said cheerily walking out the door.

"Yes tacos!" exclaimed Danny executing a paw pump.

 **For future reference Leila will call human hands paws so a fist pump is a paw pump a high five is a high paw and so on. Really glad I was finally able to update this and thank you so much for reading! And OMG I can't believe so many of you are actually reading this. I was fully expecting this to be just as unpopular as my other fanfic, so all my readers now get invisible mind cookies. ENJOY! :D**

 **P.S. sorry for the short chapter but wait! Whats this! It's another chapter! Whoo! *Screaming and confetti* Boom! Your welcome my fellow humans! Read on in your eternal quest and live. *Bows at reader and grandly gestures to continue***


	7. Chapter 7

After what felt like a long and kind of awkward car ride (even though, according to Danny it was only ten minutes long) they finally got to the Wilson's house (which Andrew informed Leila was their last name). It was a fairly standard house in a quiet suburban neighborhood, it had one floor, two trees out front, a white car in the driveway they had just pulled into, and was painted some shade of brown or green which she couldn't pinpoint yet because her eyes hadn't been able to adjust to this kind of infrequently lit world. She concluded that humans must not have very good night vision.  
"Well this is it" Announced Andrew unnecessarily. He got out of the silver colored car and Leila followed with Danny almost at the door already. When they were almost at the white front door Danny had left open Andrew put a paw on her shoulder. "I just want to warn you that Bethany can get pretty exited about things, if she gets to be too much I'll try my best to help out but she really loves her work and anything related to it. In this case, you." She smiled, his wife sounded great. Even though she has no idea where she wound up or why at least these mammals were of the friendly variety.  
She followed Andrew into the brightly lit house and looked around in curiosity. It looked like a pretty normal place, the walls were a cozy shade of yellow with many pictures of the family that lived here on the walls. There was one of Danny that looked like a school picture, one of a girl who she assumed was Alena in a graduation cap, and-oh my god. She looked away embarrassed, there was also a picture of a naked cat girl on the wall. From what she had glimpsed she had mostly white fur with black patches and bright green eyes. She remembered all the savage animals at the zoo and put together that a pet must be an animal that was kept in the house with you. She just hoped that the cat wasn't as hostile as the lionesses.  
"Hey boys, tacos are ready I'm not filling them for you though!" Her ears twitched at the unfamiliar female voice, that must be Dr. Wilson. Leila looked around to see that Andrew and Danny had left so she followed the voice and a strange smell that… that… oh my god what is that heavenly smell?  
Now following the tantalizing aroma through the house into the kitchen and saw Andrew and Danny filling fried curves of dough with lettuce, tomatoes, and all kinds of stuff she'd never thought to combine. The third one in the kitchen had her back turned to Leila. She was about to say something when Andrew turned around and spotted her.  
"Leila! Come over here and get a plate." He said with a wave of his paw but she stayed in the doorway to the kitchen, he tail twitching and her ears pointed back with nervousness. At the same time Dr. Bethany Wilson turned around and spotted her. She let out a gasp and grabbed the counter behind her, Leila retreated further behind the doorway at her reaction. Andrew rushed over and grabbed Bethany.  
"It's ok. It's ok. Honey, this is Leila. Danny called you earlier about her to give you a heads up." He soothed and gestured for her to come in. Cautiously she stepped into the kitchen and offered a tentative wave.  
"H-hi." Leila stammered. Her ears were still tilted back and they were twitching nervously in time with her tail. She could still smell that beautiful aroma but it had now become majorly minor compared to this extremely awkward introduction.  
Bethany stepped forward tentatively as if she couldn't believe that Leila actually existed, she had a look of wonder in her green eyes. She had shoulder length black hair and was shorter that Leila with a thin and delicate frame. Finally, when she was standing right in front of Leila (who was feeling really weirded out by the way), she finally spoke. "I-I didn't really know what to think when my son called and told me that we would be sharing our house with a leopard that had the intelligence of a human and to lock the cat away so she didn't freak out when you guys got here. I just- I don't know, I thought it was just some joke he was playing or something but…" She trailed off and continued to be mesmerized with Leila's presence. Suddenly, Bethany seemed to remember where she was with a brief look of embarrassment, "Oh, excuse me. Would you like some dinner? I prepared tacos." She offered gesturing to the spread she had set out with various vegetables and condiments.  
"Um…" Leila started, this was really weird actually being here. Truth be told she imagined that this would be a lot less… weird. "I don't think I've ever heard of tacos before, w-what are they?" she asked, eyeing the spread behind Bethany.  
"Oh my god you've never had tacos!" Danny yelled from the dinner table where he was digging into his. He jumped up and bolted to her side, putting one paw on her shoulder. "It is my duty, as an enthusiastic taco eater, to introduce you to one of the best things ever created by mankind. Come." He said with more passion for food than Leila thought was mammaly possible. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her over to the table and started loading what he called a taco shell with various things from the small bowels that were set out, occasionally exclaiming how this would be the taco to end all tacos while his parents just laughed at him behind his back.  
When he was finished, Danny presented her with a plate of fully loaded taco shells that smelled just divine. She still had no idea what could possibly smell this good, but whatever it was she just couldn't wait to sink her teeth into it.

Copying what Danny showed her, she tilted the taco and her head sideways and took a bite out of it with a satisfying crunch. Woah. THIS WAS THE MOST AMAZING THING SHE HAD EVER TASTED! What the heck was in this? She took another bite as soon as she finished the first finishing it in record time.

Leila looked up from her plate ready for another but first, "Wow, that was amazing what was in it?" Suddenly Andrews face looses color in a really way that doesn't seem right. "A-are you ok, Andrew?"

He grabs his head with one paw and a look of distress washed over him. Worried, she stands up but he immediately gestures for her to sit down again. "Oh Leila, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot that you don't eat meat. Oh my god…" He moans, putting his other paw over his mouth in shock.  
Stunned, she looks over at the small bowels containing the taco fillings and spots one filled with brown chunky stuff and a sudden realization washes over her. "Oh God" She wishers before bolting to the sink and loosing all the contents of her stomach in one disgusted heave. Never would she _ever_ eat a taco again.

 **Omg, so sorry for the weird stuff that popped up. That happens when I copy and paste. I forgot to check it. ):**


End file.
